


Because it's you and me

by parttimehuman



Series: Compared to the Moon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Nolan and Brett have sex and become boyfriendsAdditional scene after chapter 12 of Compared to the Moon, but can be read out of context just as well.





	Because it's you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compared to the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560480) by [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman). 



> For those who haven't read Compared to the Moon: it's an AU where people's emotions manifest in the form of color showing beneath their skin, that's why color is mentioned so much.

Nolan makes his way up the stairs with a dumb grin on his face. He´s glad Liam came to apologize that same evening, but he wasn´t goingt to be that mad anyhow. He´s known Liam long enough to differentiate between IED driven outbursts and mean opinions. Admittedly, Liam´s excuse was pretty good. Nolan knows he hit a nerve when suggesting Liam and Theo should get it going finally, but he had no clue about the where Liam was jealous of him and Brett.

And that´s exactly what makes him smile like a love drunk idiot right now. He thought chasing after Brett, or rather hoping that Brett would eventually chase after him was hopeless. He doubted Brett would quit jumping from bed to bed for anyone, let alone him. But somehow, inexplicably, miraculously, that´s exactly what´s happening now, and it´s going well enough to make others jealous. Nolan can´t believe it. 

He opens the door to his bedroom and steps inside, or tries to, but doesn´t get far before he bumps into a tall, strong and warm body, bemuscled arms wrapping him into a tight hug. He´s surprised in his head, but his body reacts instinctively, leaning into the embrace and closing his arms around the familiar figure. 

"How did it go?" Brett whispers in his ear, his voice low and soft, a little concerned. 

"Good," Nolan replies, and Brett can´t see the light smile on his lips, but he can hear that it´s there. 

"Did he apologize?" Brett wants to know. He´s trying to keep his tone calm for Nolan´s sake, but he´s not exactly having a hard time not mudering the guy who hurt Nolan. 

"Yes," Nolan nods, his nose rubbing against Brett´s collarbone. "We´re good." 

"Just so you know," Brett informs him, "I still hate him." 

"I know," Nolan shrugs, "but you hated him before today, and you´re probably going to hate him a little for all eternity." 

"True," Brett laughs. 

"You know, what he said to me would have really hurt," Nolan starts explaining, his face still buried in the crook of Brett´s neck, "but the fact that I have you in my life is way more important than what anybody thinks about that." 

He holds his breath for a second, waiting for Brett´s reaction, windering if he that was too much, too sappy, too close to a confession. He´s praying that he didn´t scare Brett off. 

Brett unclechnes his tensed muscles beneath Nolan´s hands and sighs. "You have no idea how glad I am that you see it that way, puppy," he whispers back, so unfamiliar with this kind of honesty that he doesn´t dare to speak louder. 

Nolan looks up and into Brett´s eyes. It´s the most beautiful thing, Brett thinks and leans down to kiss him. And this right here is his favorite kind of kiss, the kind where they´re not even really kissing because they´re smiling so hard, but they still can´t keep their lips apart. 

"Does that mean we´re...-" red and blue and yellow and green and an entire rainbow is now dancing over Nolan´s face, "-...exclusive?" The red is certainly the strongest. He´s pretty sure Brett hasn´t slept with anybody else in at least a week, simply because he´s been over at his place, or texting him, or talking to him on then phone nonstop. 

Brett is just as red as him, a color that Nolan hasn´t really seen on the usually so relaxedly confident boy. "Do you want us to?" 

Nolan is a little insecure, if he says yes now, there´s no going back. Brett could just go and find a new toy to play with and let him fall in an instant, and he would have to live with the humiliation on top of the heartbreak. 

On the other hand, he´s got the boy he´s been in love with forever right in his arms, and the eyebrows above the beautiful green eyes are raised in expectation, a smile lingering on his lips, a shy and insecure smile, but it just makes Nolan´s heart melt all the more.

"Yes," he finally whispers. It´s a risk, but it´s for Brett. 

Brett´s grin widens, his face turning into a strangely soft expression, and Nolan wonders, if he´s fallen in love with that face before, then what is it that´s happening right now? 

"Thank god," Brett sighs, tightening his grip around Nolan´s hips. 

"So, you want that too?" Nolan asks carefully. "I thought you don´t do relationships..." 

"Yeah," Brett responds quietly, "I didn´t." 

"Since when do you?" Nolan breathes out. He has to hear it. 

"Since you´re my boyfriend," Brett says, his neck swimming in blue and green and purple waves. It looks absolutely breathtaking. 

"I´m your boyfriend?" Nolan can´t believe this. It´s the one thing he´s been dreaming of for months now, but he´s thought about it as nothing more than that, a dream, made for when he´s sleeping, but unattainable in daylight. 

"I don´t know," Brett says, "but I know I´m yours." 

Nolan wants to say something back, wants to express how happy Brett is making him, tell him that yes, he so is his boyfriend, but how do words even fit in such big feelings? So instead, Nolan plunges forward and kisses his boyfriend with all the passion that´s burning in him, pulling at the short hair in his neck greedily, licking and sucking and biting until he´s forgotten his own name. 

Brett takes every last bit that Nolan offers of himself gratefully, spreading his long fingers across the small of his back, pressing them closer together, kissing back breathlessly. His mind drifts off to consider whether this is the right moment to turn into sexy mode. He´s basically just confessed his feelings for Nolan, and it´s the first time he´s ever even said something like that to anybody. He wants Nolan to know that their relationship is not about the sex only, no matter how amazing it might be, but that he really likes him. Really, really likes him. 

Then again, Nolan seems so hungry for more, his fingernails scraping the restlessly color changing skin beneath his shirt, his sharp hips grinding against Brett in a maddening rhythm, tongue vibrating in his mouth when he moans. Honestly, if Nolan wants it, who is he to deny him anything? 

"What are you doing to me?" Brett sighs, because it´s what he´s thinking. Nothing like this had ever happened to him. Nobody like Nolan. 

"The important question," Nolan replies with a small wink that melts Brett´s hart and soul into a warm puddle, "is what you´re going to do to me." 

Brett knows this situation is not going to end in anything other than sex. And why should it? So he slides his hands down and cups the delicious round globes of Nolan´s ass, squeezes them a few times and then moves lower, gripping Nolan´s thighs and pulling him up to carry him over to the bed. 

The feeling of Nolan´s legs wrapping around him and his arms slinging around his neck must be what they call happiness, Brett thinks. 

"How about this?" Brett asks as he sits down on the mattress with Nolan in his lap, kissing along the pale neck with the yellow and orange sprinkles. One particular spot of color, glowing like a shooting star, moves around wildly beneath the skin and Brett tries to chase it with his lips, pressing kisses to every spot where it appears. 

"Mhmm, good," Nolan humms, "but I think I´ll need a little more from you. A little more of you." 

"So thirsty, puppy," Brett answers, the determination growing in him to satisfy Nolan´s thirst as well and hard as he can. 

"That´s just what you do to me," Nolan shrugs and tugs at the fabric of Brett´s shirt impatiently. A second later, the piece is flying away and onto the floor, followed by Nolan´s sweater and and pairs of pants. 

Brett can´t do anything else but stare for a minute as he traces the patterns across Nolan´s chest and stomach with one finger. His own colors show in big bright patched or broad stripes, but Nolan´s draw the most spectacular images beneath his skin. "You´re a fucking piece of art," Brett remarks truthfully. 

Nolan hasn´t even paid one bit pf attention to his own body, he´s been too distracted by the well defined abs and the twitching muscles on Brett´s chest with the dark blue lake over his heart. 

The hungry staring is all good and well, but Nolan has to give in to the urge to touch Brett, so he does. He presses his palms to the soft skin covering the tight muscles, his fingertips brushing it lightly like feathers. 

Brett kisses Nolan´s chest and then lets his tongue swirl in circles, tasting Nolan and closing his eyes to burn that taste into his memory forever. Nolan cries out when the first slick stroke hits his right nipple and throws his head back, the sensation so intense that it makes him shudder. 

"Fuck, Brett," he groans and grinds down against the remarkable boner that´s pressing against the inside og his thigh, rocking his hips moderately to at least get some friction through the two layers of cotton between them. 

Brett doesn´t interrupt the sweet torture of Nolan´s nipples as he reaches down for his butt, his hands sliding beneath the elastic waistband and pulling the soft cheeks apart. Nolan can´t decide between pressing his ass further into Brett´s hands and rubbing their dicks together, so he ends up doing both, moving his hips in slow circles and working them both up a crucial bit further. 

Brett simply enjoys the touched, the noises, the colors dancing neneath his hands and lips on Nolan´s skin, but Nolan grows more and more impatient. When he´s had enough, he simply pulls out one of Brett´s hands from the back of his underwear and sucks two of the long fingers into his mouth. Brett looks up in disbelief of the seductiveness of the sight. Nolan licks his fingertips while looking him straight in the the eyes, and the patches glow up in the same orange as Nolan´s neck against the slock tongue. He closes his lips around the fingers and starts bobbing his head, sucking fiercely. A low growl escapes Brett´s lips and his dick leaks precum, he can practically smell it. 

"God, you look so pretty," Brett tells the boy in his lap. Pretty doesn´t even come remotely close to the way Nolan looks with his eyes shimmering in anticipation, the freckles lying on his skin like stars, the pouty lips red and sweet and determined to give him pleasure, but it´s a start and it needs to be said. 

Nolan releases Brett´s fingers with a plop and smiles as he leads the big hand back to his ass while pulling down his boxer briefs far enough so Brett has access and Nolan´s cock springs free. Brett knows the time for slow and careful is over. Nolan´s not nearly as sensitive as the baby face makes it look like, especially not in bed. Especially not in bed with Brett. 

They kiss again, deeply, breathing into each other as Brett teases Nolan´s puckered hole and earns a shiver and a moan from him. Brett wants to make sure Nolan´s ready before he pushes in, but the other boy takes the matter into his own hands by pushing down abruptly onto Brett´s finger, wrapping his tight ring of muscle around it. Brett gets the hint and starts twisting and turning his finger inside him, listening to Nolan moan louder with every movement. There´s nothing more beautiful than the raw joy on Nolan´s face as his hole is being stretched and prepared for Brett´s cock. 

"More," Nolan begs after just a brief moment, his sloppy kiss showing Brett just how much more he´s talking about. 

The second finger glides in easily, but the effect it seems to have on Nolan is remarkable. He bites his lip and pulls Brett´s dick out of his boxers, spreading the milky drop across the tip and then forming a fist around the shaft. 

"Want you inside me," Nolan mumbles into Brett´s mouth. He´s a shaking and groaning mess already, so Brett decided not to let him wait any longer and flips them around. 

He lies Nolan down with his back on the sheets carefully, but Nolan clings to his upper arm in urgent need and whimpers at the lack of contact. Brett laughs at Nolan´s impatience as he gets rid of the remaining clothes on him, then slicks himself up with the lube he by now finds in Nolan´s nightstand without looking. 

Nolan has his legs spread, his ass liftes up from the bed to present Brett the place where he needs him the most right now. 

"You don´t know how hot you look like this," Brett sighs, watching a hundred different shades of blue and red and orange flow over and across the spread asscheeks. 

"No, but you can tell me while you fuck me," Nolan urges him, pulling at Brett´s hips. 

Brett lets his greedy hands lead him to his entrance and Nolan stays in charge, lining Brett´s dick up with it, wiggling his ass into the right position and then pressing his crossed ankles against Brett´s back to push him inside. 

"Alright," Brett continues as he moves inside inch by inch in torturous laziness, "you look incredibly hot, Nolan. I can´t believe how pretty you are. Or how good you feel. So tight. So perfect."

Nolan can´t reply anything other than "More!" in between his ragged breathing. 

Brett starts pumping in and out, Nolan´s ass massaging his dick in the most delicious way possible while blunt nails dig into the flesh of his thighs. He sets a steady pace and pulls Nolan´s calves up to lie them over his shoulders, aiming for a better angle to hit Nolan´s prostate, waiting excitedly for the squirming and screaming he knows he can expect. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oooooohhh fuuuuuuck," Nolan cries out and Brett grins in satisfaction with himself. 

"What was that?" he asks in fake innocence. "You still want more?" 

Nolan doesn´t exactly protest when he fastens his movements. "I can´t hear you, Nolan," Brett notes. 

"Fuck yes I want more," Nolan pants in response. 

And more is what he gets. Brett pounds into him with more force, with more curses pouring from his lips, with more fire burning in both of them. He leans down to kiss Nolan, pressing the smaller boy´s knees against his shoulders, once again thanking the heavens for Nolan´s flexibility. The wet pressure of Nolan´s tongue against his own nearly has Brett losing his mind, so he turns off the filter for his words. 

"God, Nolan, I´m so in love with you," he says. 

It takes a second before he realized what just came out of his mouth and then he stops dead in his movements, staring at Nolan in horror. 

"What are you doing?" Nolan whines. "Keep fucking going!" 

Brett seems to be paralyzed. "Did I just...?" 

"Say that you´re in love with me?" Nolan finishes the sentence for him. "Yeah," he then adds, "and I´m in love with you too." 

Brett´s eyes widen a little further at that confession. 

"Are you serious right now?" Nolan asks. "This can´t possibly come as a surprise to you!" 

"It... kinda does," Brett blinks. Red and blue meet in the middle of his chest and stream down his body like a smokey braid, tiny little dots and sprinkles leaving the big flow and covering his entire torso.

"No offense, but...-" Nolan can´t believe he even has to say this, "-...are you blind? I´ve been following you around like a puppy! I´m your boyfriend now, remember? Of course I fucking love you! Can we please keep fucking now?" 

Brett snaps out of his trance. It´s real, he decides. It has to be. Nolan feels real. He feels true. So he takes up where he left off. 

"Thank god," Nolan sighs as the punding continues. 

The insecurity fades quickly from Brett´s mind. It´s hard to focus on anything else than how gorgeous Nolan looks with confessions of love written beneath his skin in color. 

"So good," Nolan murmurs, "so, so good." 

Brett had gotten strangely calm, even if the same can´t be said about his rocking body. 

"Brett," Nolan says softly, which isn´t that easy with his heavy breathing, "kiss me." 

And so they kiss, and kiss, and lose themselves in each other completely. The atmosphere has changed, but the sex not gotten any less passionate. All they´ve done is added another layer of intimacy. A silent promise that the love won´t be gone after the love making. 

Something in Brett unclenches, opens up and fills with Nolan´s taste as they keep kissing. He would be scared, scared of the commitment he´s making, scared to end up the one committed a little more than the other, but he has no room for that fear inside him, not with all the feelings Nolan is giving him. 

"You´re so beautiful," Brett whispers into Nolan´s ear, his dick sliding in and out of him rapidly, Nolan´s moaning only quieting down so he can hear what Brett´s telling him. "You make this so beautiful." 

"Because it is," Nolan replies, "because it´s you and me." 

"Fuck," Brett groans as he hears this, "I think I´m gonna come." 

"Yes," Nolan spurns him on, "come, baby. Fill up your boyfriend with your cum." 

"Oh, fuck, I will," Brett warns and Nolan starts pumping his own cock in anticipation of their simultaneous orgasm. 

A few more thrusts, a few more mumbled "I love you"s, a few more wrecked pants and they´re both coming, Brett emptying his load inside of Nolan, who´s clenching around him and squirting his hot liquids all over his own chest, the milky white raining down on the colorful clouds lingering there. 

Brett remains hovered above Nolan for a few moments, intertwining their fingers, making sure nothing can pull them apart, that there´s a stronger connection between them than just the one of their genitals. Nolan gathers the last bit of his strength to lift his head and place a kiss on Brett´s forehead. 

When they finally fall asleep, one of Nolan´s legs is resting between Brett´s, his head placed on the heaving and sinking chest, listening to his heartbeat. In the dim light of the bedroom, it´s impossible to tell where the tender blue on Nolan´s arm stops and where it starts on Brett´s upper body. 


End file.
